


(On Hold) My Dream ~ Bnha x Pokemon

by Thehotdoghero



Category: Pokemon - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, NotComplete, Pokemon, PokemonAU, bnha - Freeform, bnhaau, bnhapokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehotdoghero/pseuds/Thehotdoghero
Summary: In this world, we have creatures called pokemon. They help with everything. Pokemon is the most valued friendship in existence.When you turn 5 years old, you can choose your pokemon.  You get your trainer license at 15.Izuku has been waiting for his 15th birthday all his life, He wanted to be the pokemon champion, like All Might. He is always bullied for being weak, his pokemon Riolu would have to protect him, but that doesn't stop Izuku. Will he rise to the top?I don't own the cover art or any of the art at alloriginally on wattpad





	1. My Dream

"Your not gonna become if you don't know how to fight in a pokemon battle, Deku"

"I-i can kaachan! I-i know a lot about battl-"

"Then prove it"

Then Prove It. I held on to those words ever since Kaachan said that to me.

One day, I will become a Pokemon Master!

Hi, I'm Izuku Midoria And I Want To Be The Pokemon Champion Of Hosu Region!

Ever since I got my starter riolu, I knew what I wanted to be...

A Pokemon Master! Just Like All Might!

All Might Has Been Pokemon Champion Of 6 Regions And He's On His 7th! That sentence is the first I heard of him.

He was and still is my idol. 

I wanted glory! and I wanted millions of people to have hope in me! I also wanted it so...

Kaachan would approve of me. He hated my guts. We were friends, then he got his starter Cyndaquil, He stopped liking me and started to be meaner and meaner to me. Ever since the day I losted to him, I wanted to fight him again, and this time win and prove him that I can fight.

And today is the day, I become a Pokemon Trainer!

________________________________________________________________________________

Izuku woke up.

6:00 Am He thought. It's better to wake up early anyway

Izuku got out of his all might covered bed and got dressed into his Trainer Attire. He went to the kitchen.

"Good Morning Sweetheart" said Inko Midoria

"Good Morning Mom" Replied Izuku

Izuku ate his breakfast in a flash.

He went towards the door

"You have a half hour, Izuku sweetie"

"Oh. I forgot"

Izuku walked to the living room, and of course his pokemon partner Riolu was there.

Izuku sat right next to Riolu.

"Today's the day I get to be a pokemon trainer! And we get to explore the world together!" Said Izuku

"Rioluu!" Said Riolu

They sat down and watched All Might on the TV for 20 minutes.

Izuku jumped in excitement! "It's almost time!" He shouted

Izuku gave Inko a hug and Inko kissed him on the forehead.

Izuku and Riolu ran out the door

"I miss him already. I don't think my baby boy is ready for the real world, Gardevoir"

"Gardevoir"

"I hope he's ok too Gardevoir"


	2. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I changed bakugou's pokemon cus cyndaquil made sense. Also give me feedback so I can improve. Thank you.

Midoria ran to the pokemon lab. He stood next to it and instantly started waiting kaachan. Bakugou immediately came.   
"Why are you always so early, Deku? He asked in a rude way.   
"So I won't be late, Kaachan" replyed Izuku. "Don't get too excited. You know I'm gonna be a pokemon master"   
One day I'll beat you kaachan

After several minutes, a lady   
came in and told them to fill paper work, After, she led them both in the registration room. Bakugou and Midoria sat across the room from each other. As Bakugou makes friends in 15 seconds, Midoria sits alone, waiting. He has been waiting for this all his life, The day he becomes a pokemon trainer. He opens riolus pokeball so Riolu can experience be coming a trainer with him, also because Suzuki was feeling lonely. He looked at Riolu.  
"Its our time now, Riolu" says Izuku. "Just like All Might said"  
Riolu smiled. Riolu wasn't a really talkative pokemon, but Izuku didn't care.   
"Izuku Midoria" called out the Secretary. Izuku and Riolu walked up to the desk. She gave him his trainer card. "Congratulations Midoria, You Are Now A Pokemon Trainer"


	3. Sorry

so yeah i'm gonna abandn porting this until I'm done with the story on wattpad.

Sorry


End file.
